CP - April, 2390
This page chronicles posts #20731-20850 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2390. *CP - March, 2390 *CP - May, 2390 Cardassia Plots First Week Calling Earth, QUESTA DAMAR is en route when she talks to CYDJA MUNROE about the developments with Torel/Suni and how they are going to handle everything. Having to make the call to her husband, QUESTA talks to CORAT DAMAR and blows the news making him lose his temper and faith in himself as a father/leader. Earth Plots Second Week As QUESTA DAMAR gets to Earth, CYDJA MUNROE talks to her about Suni’s results and notes she isn’t pregnant. They discuss what could be done in the future regarding her and Torel. LINCOLN TREDWAY gets a communication from KARYN DAX-WOLFE on Bajor explaining she doesn’t know what she wants but won’t be coming to Earth for the summer which essentially breaks them up. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is back to work after his leave and talks to MOIRA HEDRIN about the idea of adopting. Third Week Noticing there is something wrong with her son; SUSAN PARKER talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY and finds out about Karyn. She encourages him to ask someone else to his graduation dance now he is finished highschool. QUESTA DAMAR talks to TOREL DAMAR about the future and he asks if he could stay with his Grandfather than go into a boarding school. TOREL is later allowed by QUESTA to say his goodbyes to SUNI DAMAR and they offer to keep hope alive. Looking for more information, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes to an orphanage and talks to a woman about the idea of adopting and is told about the tragedy of the Sparks family. En route back to Prime, QUESTA talks to CORAT DAMAR and discuss plans of getting Madi back but then she goes into labour. AVARIN INDUS is there with her but both are shocked when the baby is born a male, changing the name from Ava to RRIN DAMAR (April 21, 2390). Fourth Week Asking INDIRA DORR on a date, LINCOLN TREDWAY hangs out with her on the beach and he invites her to be his date to his grad dance and girlfriend. Now on the planet, MARIAME LOMAX seeks out CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and he explains to her he is considering adoption. Bajor Plots First Week When MARCUS WOLFE talks to LUKE WOLFE about his preference over puzzles or learning to read people better, Luke ultimately chooses to have a better education. Second Week When KARYN gets depressed over the breakup, she seeks alone time in the treehouse, but BENJAMIN WOLFE senses something is up and talks to her about it, explaining he just wants her to be happy. For LAUREN WOLFE’s 9th birthday she has NOAH ALMIN and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN over for the Parisian themed party. Third Week When HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIME LOMAX get together once again they talk about how their relationship will be if they are together long term and how they will miss each other when she leaves in May. Fourth Week When SIOMANE TARA talks to MARCUS WOLFE she tells him that Benjamin came to her cabin and asked her out on a date. MARCUS, concerned for his son talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE who eventually admits to what happened but doesn’t see anything wrong with it. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has been sad since her break up and KATAL WOLFE tries to talk to her and make her feel better. Rokai Story Plot First Week Working on his boat, BIKREEL (DAX) is not having a good time of things when MAIYA (RAHNE) tells him her plans on how to make the wood fit. In a flashback to how MAIYA (RANHE) became part of the order she shows up and is sent on a quest guided by her ‘spotted wolf’ and finds a key in the hands of an older rokai monk named KELVA (NPC). Second Week Sensing that her Rokai has come to Lonar, MAIYA (RAHNE) seeks him out and discovers BIKREEL (DAX) in a tavern. He tries to steal from her and she convinces him to stay a night in the sanctuary before making up his mind. The next day, MAIYA (RAHNE) discovers there is a band of men known as “sashmen” from the city of Hadrikpool who are looking for Bikreel and she tries to push them off the trail. They follow MAIYA (RAHNE) as she is telling BIKREEL (DAX) what is going on the Sashment threaten to kill other citizens of Lonar. MAIYA (RANHE) has a plan and gives over BIKREEL (DAX) to the group of men and offers to go with them as well in the place of another local woman they were going to kidnap. Third Week Both tied up by the “Sashmen” BIKREEL (DAX) and MAIYA (RAHNE) try and work out an escape. Just before Maiya is raped by the group, Bikreel gets out of his binds and they kill 5/6 of the men in the group. When Bikreel decides to torture the leader, Maiya kills the man out of pity which enrages her rokai. Finished with the flashbacks we see that BIKREEL and MAIYA are finished the boat they started and he gives her a gift of a book to keep logs of their journey. Making the journey in their boat, BIKREEL and MAIYA are half way there when we can see a little tension on her side as she shows her feelings. Landing in a city known as Cahokai they barter for their goods and make a pretty profitable sale. Later that night, MAIYA notices that BIKREEL has more gold than they had before and accuses him of stealing it. Fourth Week When MAIYA (RAHNE) wants to have a warm bath, BIKREEL (DAX) convinces her to find a way to get her one. Once they are inside of the tub, her feelings for him come out but he is shocked and she feels like she got the cold shoulder! Later on, BIKREEL is concerned that MAIYA may leave him because she was upset and they get into an argument. Following the army headed to Musilla, BIKREEL and MIAYA are attacked by sashmen scouts and he is mortally wounded. Praying for help from the Prophets she is able to use the light inside of her to heal his body and saves him. UNUS PLOTS Fourth Week With an unscheduled trip to Cardassia planned, MIKAEL ISLANOVICH gives ZAYN VONDREHLE the heads up, as well as mentioning little things here and there have gone mission. #04 April, 2390 #04 April, 2390 #04 April, 2390